Happily Ever After
by Padfoot Princess
Summary: Harry and Hermione, after Hermione's Story and Harry's Story. Short, and sweet. May be continued. Possibly the fastest thing I've ever written. Though still good. Cute. Just read, you'll be happy you did. Peace, Padfoot Princess.


Happily Ever After ****

Happily Ever After

__

No more tears, he told himself savagely. _Crying won't do anything about the fact that you don't have Hermione anymore_. The very thought made him want to curl up into a heartbroken ball and lament. Yet he knew it would do no good, Hermione never had a taste for guys who cried over their problems. And neither did he. So, with much effort, he dragged himself out of his four-poster. Immediately he blinked rapidly, the sun was now peering brightly through the window parallel to his bed. Shielding his eyes, he walked-stumbled, really-over to his trunk. It was with unsteady hands that he undid the clasp and pulled out clean robes. As he strode over to the bathroom to change, he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair stuck out every which way, his eyes were puffy, and he had tear streaks down his cheeks. He grimaced and decided to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later he tripped his way out, looking over noncommittally at his pile of clothes. He felt refreshed, if not better. He still had a sore spot in his chest, a tender wound created by his love for Hermione. He took some time to dress himself, as he kept trying to put his shirt on over his robes. It was to be a very discombobulated day. Lacing up his sneakers, gray New Balances, he headed out of the steamed bathroom. He dug through his trunk for a comb, as he was not one to use a brush of any kind, and wasn't shocked to find that many of its teeth were missing. He ran it through his black hair, which was already beginning to stick up again in the back, and fished his wand out of his back pocket. With trembling fingers he whispered, _Herringium!_ Upon his bed lay a wriggling herring, flopping wildly about for air. "Wrong spell." He said, before casting the fish back to the lake. His bed smelt slightly of herring, though he resolved to fix it later. _Ringadium!_ He muttered, this time sure his incantation was correct. Indeed it was. Where the fish had previously been positioned there was now a small, black box, covered in what seemed to be velvet. He picked it up carefully, and opened it was tense fingers. "Yes!" He whooped. Inside lay the most beautiful thing he could have imagined. His wand had provided a 24K gold ring, set with small diamonds and larger emeralds. In the very center of the ring was the largest gem of all, a ruby, cut like a heart. The piece was of immense beauty and value. He marveled as the sun reflected off its many facets, as it lay resplendent in his palm. He hurriedly placed it back into its box and ran out of his dormitory. Eager footsteps echoed against the walls as he ran to look for Hermione. He checked first the common room, where Hermione most usually was. It was, to his short disappointment, Hermione-free. However, in only seconds, he was struck by the thought of where she was seventy-five percent of the day and he could be heard pounding down the corridors to the library. He flung open the door with grandeur and searched with his emerald eyes for Hermione. He found her, sitting solemnly at a large table covered with books, bits of parchment, and quills. He hastily sprinted to her, and didn't speak at all as he knelt down on one knee. Hermione fixed her gaze upon him. With speculative eyes she watched him produce the box from somewhere within his robes. He opened it, revealing the ravishing, jewel-set ring. Her expression changed from that of scrutinizing to that of delight. 

"Hermione," Harry spoke for the first time since entering the library, "will you marry me?" He looked up at her hopefully, not wavering in the least. Hermione felt tears slid down her cheeks as she embraced Harry warmly. "Yes, Harry. Yes. I will marry you. I will! I will! I'll marry you!" She loved the words, loved the way they felt upon her tongue, the way they slid out with pure feeling, and left that of content in her mouth. The clouds floated lazily out the window, with the giant squid gurgling incessantly, and they fell into a deep enfolding. Hermione never wished to leave Harry. She snuggled against his chest, warm and happy, and whispered, "I love you, my prince." He nodded and agreed, "And I you, my darling."


End file.
